minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Server
This isn't an ordinary story about "a player spawning in a world and then something happens", or something that "the developers left hidden", or "Herobrine and/or another creature watching me in my world", and etc. This story is about how dangerous a Minecraft Server can be, not only for your Personal Computer, but also for you and your life. First of all, never trust someone you knew on the Internet only 3 days ago. Don't be like me and trust everyone you see around the web. I met someone on the Internet called "TheAuthorPlay", on a random chat. He never told me why his name was TheAuthorPlay, because I never asked. I added him on my Skype, and we continued to talk with each other. We had three things in common: We loved to see classic movies, like Back to the Future, we had a Console (but not the same ones) and we loved Minecraft. He had Minecraft on his PC, while I had Minecraft on PS4. He said he was the owner/administrator of a public server in Minecraft for PC. TheAuthorPlay really did wanted me to buy Minecraft for my Computer, so he could play with me on his server. However, I didn't wanted to buy it. He had a Xbox One with Minecraft, while I had a Ps4 with Minecraft. He said to me that I would have fun with his server and there were a lot of people playing it, but I still didn't wanted to buy the game just to play on his server. 3 days later, I wanted to make him a surprise and buy Minecraft and play with TheAuthorPlay on his server. I created my Mojang account, called Venox_Supreme, and I installed Minecraft. The first thing I did was to enter in Multiplayer and type the IP of the server. I'm not going to put the IP here, because I don't want anyone seeing the same things I saw. When I entered the server, I was in a big room, made only by bedrocks. I started to type on the chat saying to TheAuthorPlay that it was me, his friend. However, no one replied. 1 minute passed, and I paused the game and clicked to quit the server. But nothing happened. I clicked, clicked and clicked, but I was still on the server. And then, suddenly, I died in the game. I clicked to go back to the Main Menu, but I still couldn't. I pressed Alt + F4 but nothing happened I decided to respawn. But when I respawned, I was in a cave. My anti-virus, which was Avast, turned on and alerted that my Computer had a virus. But, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't minimize Minecraft, couldn't quit, and I couldn't even turn off the computer. What was happening? When I looked behind me in the game, I saw... Me. I saw another player using the same skin as me. I had a Human Enderman skin. But... There was something different with the skin that the other player was using. Its eyes were only black. He also didn't had a name. "You finally arrived" This was the message that appeared in the chat. I tried to press T to type too, but nothing happened. I couldn't move my character, I couldn't move my camera, I couldn't open my inventory, I couldn't press F5 to change the camera angle, I literally couldn't do anything. "This is going to be fun" After reading the message, I died with no reason again. And again, I tried to quit the game, and I couldn't. I was scared. My computer had a virus right now, and I couldn't do anything. Was TheAuthorPlay pranking me? This wasn't funny at all. I decided to click on Respawn. And I saw the most horrifying thing if my life. I saw photos that looked like they were from Deep Web. I'm not entering into details, because saying that they look like photos from Deep Web, you get the point. I was horrified with what I was seeing. Meanwhile, Avast warned me about a virus on my computer again. A message appeared in the game again: "How do you feel about this?" And I died again. And again, I spawned in a different location. I was in a small bedrock room, and there was a sign. My name was written in it (I never told anyone my name on the Internet, even if I trusted someone), with the country where I lived and my house location. And for the last time, a message appeared again. "You're the next one." And Minecraft crashed. After it crashed, my PC shut down for no reason, and I couldn't turn it off. It was probably the viruses in my system. Fortunately, I had another computer. I turned it on, and I sent a message to TheAuthorPlay. "What the hell was everything that happened in your 'public server'? Those disturbing images, the sign with my name and the location where I live, who are you?" After some minutes, he finally replied. "You're next." The connection was suddenly lost. I couldn't do anything. I don't know what will happen now. My connection is back, but I can't send a message to TheAuthorPlay. I am here to share my story with everyone. I am going to report everything that happened to the police soon. You better watch out with any Minecraft server. Some of them might be fun and etc... ... But some of them could be Dangerous Servers. Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Servers